


After Hours

by makkuru



Category: THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkuru/pseuds/makkuru
Summary: Excitement continues to bloom even after the doors of Café Parade are closed for the night.





	After Hours

The lights inside the café were dim, and the only bustling came from Kamiya and Soichiro cleaning in the kitchen. Occasionally, Asselin could be heard making some comment to himself before being having to be coaxed by one of the other two to return to organizing the stock. That left Makio and Saki to tend to the main floor.

Saki hummed to the tune of the light music that could still be heard over the café speakers. As they smoothed out the table cloth in front of them, Makio trailed behind to straighten the chairs.

“Today was especially busy, wasn’t it?” Makio mused, looking at the number of tables still in need of care.

Pulled out their trance, they nodded, “For real~ But, that’s the holidays for ya.” Saki rolled up a dirty cloth and placed it aside, throwing over a fresh one as they bobbed their head.

Makio watched as Saki strode from table to table, almost rhythmically, and he couldn’t help but grin. “Hey, over here,” he motioned for Saki to follow him to a more open part of the café.

“Hm? Did I miss something?”

Makio shook his head. Holding out his hand, he smiled, “You looked like you wanted to dance. So, shall we?”

Surprised by his sudden chivalrous request, Saki practically squealed, “Ooh, sure!” Taking Makio’s hand, Saki placed their other hand on Makio’s shoulder as Makio wrapped an arm around Saki’s side.

Makio led Saki, taking small but firm steps and swaying with them to the soft instrumental piece. Neither could say that at the time they had heard anything from their other unit members. It was just the two of them, losing themselves in the moment.

“This… is much different from the dancing we do as idols, yeah?” Saki giggled, the redness in their cheeks now too deep to be inconspicuous.

Makio laughed, now blushing as well, “You’re right. Not what you had in mind, huh?”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not enjoying it. After all…” Saki stopped the both of them in their place. Their arms fell to Makio’s waist, and they stepped forward, eyes locked on Makio's. “Every day’s fun with you, Roll.”


End file.
